


A Quick Thank You

by fabulouslylazy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Public Blow Jobs, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslylazy/pseuds/fabulouslylazy
Summary: Prompto leads Ignis into the alleyways of Lestallum in order to properly and quickly thank him for taking care of the group.





	A Quick Thank You

The Chocobo haired youth led the Advisor down the cobbled streets of Lestallum. “It’s not much farther now...Iggy!” Prompto encouraged the bespectacled male as they continued walking. The sun was beginning to set beautifully over the land, casting a warm orange glow over the horizon. Patrons of the city wandered about, finishing up their daily routines before getting ready to head home for the evening. Ignis trained his eyes on the Sharp Shooter as they rounded a corner and continued forth towards a slightly darkened alleyway.

Suddenly, Prompto stopped and grabbed Scientia by the hips, pushing him against a cool concrete wall. Believing they were in some sort of danger, Specs blinked and felt his muscles tense up as he locked eyes with his friend. “W-What’s the meaning of—“ His accented voice was quickly cut off as Prompto’s lips collided with Ignis’. The golden haired male pressed himself into the Chef as he continued to deepen the kiss. Lips parted until each male was exploring the others mouth, their moist tongues flicking back and forth hungrily. Ignis closed his eyes slowly as the weight of Argentum caused his tall muscular frame to rest against the alleyway wall.

Prompto soon broke off the heavy lip lock to trail his mouth along the Advisor’s stern jawline. Specs let out a small moan of pleasure before jade hues fluttered open. “Prompto....I....” The spunky gunslinger smiled up at the taller male as his hands began to travel lower and lower. “Shhh Iggy....” Argentum cooed as he continued to plant soft kisses down the bespectacled man’s neck. One hand fiddled with a belt buckle, while the other unbuttoned Iggy’s striped collared shirt. “Listen, what you’re doing....is...much appreciated but—“ Prompto bent his knees slightly and leaned in to finish planting kisses along the Tactician’s navel now that his shirt was undone.

A strong and supple hand thrust forth into Scientia’s trousers, making contact with a growing bulge. Prompto smirked up at the flaxen haired male as he began to remove his swelling cock from its confines. “Ignis, you always do so much for us y’know?! Cooking and taking care of our team.” The Sharp Shooter’s warm mouth hovered over Ignis’ erect manhood as he began planting kisses along the shaft. “Mmm I want to...nffghhh...pay back the...mmm kindness you’ve...nff, shown...me.” Argentum spoke between kisses before taking the entirety of the man’s cock inside his wet mouth. Ignis let out a slightly more audible moan as he laid his head back against the cool wall. 

Prompto swirled his tongue around in a pleasing motion all the while holding the base of the shaft with a gloved hand. Specs closed his eyes, hips gently thrusting forward with each tender suck the youth applied to his member. The golden haired male pressed his tongue firmly against the head while sucking up and down slowly in a fluid steady motion. Ignis bit his bottom lip while gently placing a gloved hand on the back of Prompto’s head. “You’re going to make me....” The Chef moaned, soon feeling a warmth build up in his groin area. The gunslinger’s handsome face bobbed up and down until Spec’s hips tightened up and he suddenly released.

A rose color tinted Prompto’s cheeks as he swallowed his companions fluids. Ignis held back a slew of noises as his muscular body vibrated with pleasure. Removing his mouth with a pop, Argentum put everything back in place and fastened the chef’s belt buckle. Breathing hard, Specs regained his composure as a handsome blush blossomed across his face. Prompto licked the remaining semen from his lips and stood on tip toes to planted a quick kiss on the Advisor’s soft mouth. “That was quite...the thank you, Prompto.” Ignis teased as he stood up, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. “Aw, don’t mention it Specs! It was fun! Besides it’s the least I can do to say thanks for always keeping us fed. Now we better get back before the other two wonder what we’ve been up to!”


End file.
